fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Na obozie" 15.Poszukiwania
Piętnasty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Angela Weather *Dawid *Marcin Fabuła Samanta Byliśmy już po kolacji i nie za bardzo wiedzieliśmy co robić, a przecież trzeba było szukać Izabeli, wieczorem mieliśmy mieć jakieś zabawy więc trzeba było za pół godzimy udać się na boisko, no i przydało by się wyjaśnić wszystko Seri. -To ja pójdę na chwilę do Seri- oświadczyłam. -Okej- odparł Ferb, a ja pomaszerowałam w stronę jej namiotu. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce powitałam ją radośnie- hej Seri, jak ci idzie rozpakowywanie? -Dobrze- odpowiedziała ciesząc się z mojej obecności. -To może wyjaśnię ci jakiej Izabeli szukamy?- zaproponowałam. -Tak, chętnie posłucham- opowiedziałam Serafinie całą wczorajszą noc, oraz to, jak doszło do tego, że ja jestem wilkołakiem, Angela wampirem, a Izabela Wodną Damą. Serafina była zaskoczona i jednocześnie zachwycona. Ale po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek, wiec jedyną rzeczą którą mogłyśmy zrobić było wyczołganie się z namiotu i pójście na boisko. Graliśmy w kilka zabaw. Po nich wszyscy poszliśmy do naszego namiotu, wiedzieliśmy, że będziemy szukać Izy więc darowaliśmy Seri zbędnych wędrówek z jej namiotu do naszego. -Słuchajcie, teraz musimy ustalić, gdzie będziemy szukać Izy- zaczął Fineasz. -Fineasz- wtrąciłam- mam wrażenie, że w tamtym Domie możemy znaleźć jakieś wskazówki- oświadczyłam. -Dlaczego- spytał. -Dużo się nad tym zastanawiałam, i jedynymi osobami, którzy wiedzieli o tym, że odwiedzimy katakumby byli Dawid z Marcinem, oczywiście nie wliczając Angeli- wyjaśniłam. -Hmn… może faktycznie masz rację…- Fineasz się zamyślił-mam taki plan, ja z Samantą pójdziemy do tego domu, Ferb z Seri zostanie tu, jeśli nie wrócimy do świtu, wyruszycie do katakumb by spróbować dostać się do tamtej jaskini przepaścią, Ferb liczę, że coś wymyślisz, Samanta- zwrócił się do mnie- ty wejdziesz do środka, ja będę stał na zewnątrz jednaj jeśli będzie ci coś groziło wejdę do domu by ci pomóc… rozumiecie? -No, mniej więcej- odpowiedzieliśmy. -No to bierzemy latarki, i w drogę- Fineasz zwrócił się do mnie. Fineasz Samanta prowadziła pod ciemną zasłoną nocy do tajemniczego domu. Byłem strasznie ciekaw czy znajdziemy w nim coś, czy jednak wysiłek okaże się zbędny. Szliśmy już jakieś piętnaście minut. Doszliśmy do jakiejś opuszczonej chaty, bez wątpienia to ten dom. Był w stylu góralskim. Drewno z którego był zbudowany już poszarzało dając kolor ciemno szary, jednak cała konstrukcja wyglądała solidnie. Podeszliśmy do drzwi. -Jak coś się stanie to wołaj –odprowadziłem ją wzrokiem zanim nie zniknęła w ciemnościach pokoju. Nagle usłyszałam trzask i huk. -Samanta?!- krzyknąłem a gdy nic mi nie odpowiedziało wbiegłem do domu podążając za źródłem hałasu. Trafiłem do biblioteki, przy wejściu leżała przewrócona półka na książki, a s pod książek wyczołgiwała się Samanta. -Samanta, całe szczęście, nic cie nie jest?- spytałam pomagając jej wstać. -Na szczęście nic- wzięliśmy się do układanie książek na półkach. Znalazłem jakiś notes. -Spójrz- przywołałem Sami. Otworzyłem notes i nagle oczy mi się zamgliły i ujrzałam dwóch chłopaków więżących Izabelę w jaskini pełnej różnych sprzętów. -Fineasz! Fineasz!- zaczęła potrząsać mną Samanta. Ocknąłem się. -C.. c… co się stało?- spytałam zdezorientowany. -Nie wiem, oczy ci się zamgliły i przestałeś reagować na moje słowa. -to jak zobaczyłem ten notatnik… miałem jakby wizję, widziałem dwóch chłopaków, więzili Izę w jaskini- w tej chwili zacząłem czytać notes, to co tam zobaczyłem przeraziło mnie do szpiku kości. Na białych kartkach notesu w punktach było wypisane: „1.Dać mapę Izie. 2.Przygotować pułapkę. 3.Złapać Izabelę. 4.Zachipnotyzować ją by spełniała wszystkie polecenia.” Osłupiałem, w milczeniu podałem notes Samancie. Popatrzała na mnie przerażona, przyjrzała się jeszcze raz i powiedziała lodowatym głosem: -Fineasz… o ile mnie wzrok nie myli, to dzisiaj o północy mają ją zahipnotyzować… Poczułem nagłą żądzę znalezienia i rozszarpania przestępców na strzępy, wszystkie smutki, które kumulowały się we mnie dotychczas uderzyły teraz ze zdwojoną siłą, tylko tym razem nie zasmucając, tylko dodając siły do walki. Wybiegłem z biblioteki i gorączkowo zacząłem szukać czego kol wiek co prowadziłoby pod ziemię. Znalazłem piwnicę, po czym zawołałem Samantę, by tu przyszła. -Mamy tylko godzinę- uświadomiła mnie przybiegając. -Piwnica, chodźmy- poleciłem i zaraz znaleźliśmy się na dole- szukajmy czegoś, co mogło by przypominać jakieś przejście- zaczęliśmy szukać, po jakiś 30 minutach Samanta zmęczona oparła się o jakiś stojak, a po chwili otworzyło się przejście do jakiejś jaskini. Izabela Byłam w jaskini, uwięziona i przywiązana do krzesła. Wokół było pełno różnych sprzętów, a jedna maszyna była skierowana wprost na mnie. W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo, Dawid z Marcinem właśnie wyszli. Nie rozumiałam, jak oni mogli mi zrobić coś takiego, zawsze myślałam, że mogę im ufać, a tu mnie uwięzili i nie wiadomo co chcą mi zrobić… Fineasz Gdy już weszliśmy do tej jaskini, to usłyszeliśmy dwa głosy dobiegające z korytarza. Jacyś dwaj chłopacy szli i trzymali w ręku jakby złożony materac… Postanowiliśmy iść za nimi. -Fineasz- zawołała mnie cicho Samanta, zawróciłem się. -Tam jest chyba ten mechanizm do otwierania przepaści- wskazała na tunel, gdzie na końcu znajdował się oświetlony pokój, pomaszerowaliśmy tam. Znaleźliśmy tam pełno przełączników, sprawdzanie wszystkich zakamarków zajęło nam dość czasu, nic nie znaleźliśmy, a zostało 5 minut od północy więc pobiegliśmy w tą stronę, w którą szli chłopacy. Izabela Do jaskini weszli Dawid z Marcinem, zaczęłam się wyrywać, nie wiem czemu akurat teraz to robiłam, ale węzły i tak nie chciały się choćby poluzować, tak samo było z ustami nie mogłam nic powiedzieć. -O, już się nie rwij Izabello, za chwilę cie zahipnotyzujemy cię tym przyrządem- Dawid wskazał maszynę ustawioną w moja stronę- będziesz wykonywała wszystkie nasze polecenia- zaśmiał się złowieszczo i poszedł coś przełączać w maszynie. Ja byłam po prostu złamana, jeśli mnie zahipnotyzują, to tak choćbym stała się zombie czekającym na każdy rozkaz… najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę w żaden sposób temu zaradzić… gdyby był tu Fineasz… Fineasz Szliśmy tym korytarzem prawie cztery minuty. Zaraz miała wybić dwunasta, a my nadal nie wiemy gdzie Iza, co jeśli ją zahipnotyzują! Doszliśmy w końcu do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, przyczailiśmy się przy wejściu. W jaskini stało pełno różnych maszyn. Byli tu też ci daj chłopcy, których widziałem w wizji. Poprowadziłem dalej wzrokiem, i ujrzałem Izabelę… siedziała związana na krześle, usta miała zawiązane tak, że nie mogła nic mówić… -Sam musimy ja ratować!- powiedziałem pół szeptem. -Obawiam się, że damy rady… my na nich… mają przewagę- odpowiedziała przygnębionym głosem. -Czy ktoś tu potrzebuje wsparcia?- usłyszałem znajomy głos. Odwróciłem głowę, to był Ferb! Przyszedł tu razem z Serafiną. -Co wy tu robicie- spytała Sam. -Przybiliśmy wam pomóc, zresztą, niema czasu na wyjaśnienie, trzeba przecież ratować Izę-uświadomił Ferb wskazując ją. -Zaraz będziemy mieś niewolnika- odezwał się gruby głos z jaskini. -Nie tak prędko!- wkroczyliśmy wszyscy do środka. -co, wy… heh, już nie zdążycie, maszyna odpali za 5… 4…-nie wytrzymałem i rzuciłem się na niego, zaczęliśmy się turlać po ziemi. Ferb skoczył do drugiego, Seri mu pomagała, a Samanta podbiegła do maszyny i próbowała coś po przełączać. Kategoria:Odcinki